3.7 Administration Core The Administration Core will be led by the Center Director and will oversee organizational management of Center activities including issues of fiscal management and compliance. In addition, the Core will be responsible for coordinating Center events at Jackson that promote integration of Center research and dissemination of Center resources including the Leadership Team and Center-wide meetings, and the annual Retreat (Project Management Plan). The Core will also be responsible for organizing External Advisory Board Meetings (Project Management Plan) and the Annual Research Workshops (Outreach Plan).